


Role-playing in the Sheets.

by shaedogg



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Also I don't like writing smut so these are just concepts?, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaedogg/pseuds/shaedogg
Summary: Richie was never one to kink-shame, especially not shaming his little Eddie Spaghetti, but this was a little too far.Or the one where Eddie wants to try new roleplay in bed and Richie just isn't into it.





	Role-playing in the Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but if this gets popular I might just turn this into a story of weird roleplay things they do in bed?? Idk maybe y'all can give me suggestions too for what roleplay they'd be into.

Richie was never one to kink-shame, especially not shaming his little Eddie Spaghetti, but this was a little too far. Richie laid there, fully naked, on their organic cotton alpaca fiber bedsheet, begining to ponder to himself why the fuck he, Richie Tozier, was dating someone like Eddie Kaspbrak. A hypochondriac, that is.

He's known Eddie since the first grade and has been in love with him since seventh. Now, they're two boyfriends living in an apartment together while Eddie goes to college and Richie works at Willie's Wieners, a hot dog based diner less than a block away from their apartment. They've had sex several times and everytime, they've been open to different kinks. But today was something different.

Richie was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He leaned up on his elbows, blew curls from his face, and called out, "Come in!" 

Eddie stepped in holding a clipboard and wearing very minimal clothing. That is, a stethoscope around his neck and small green tracker shorts that he knew usually got Richie all riled up due to how extra "curved" they made his ass look. He came over and stood above Richie with a slight grin on his face. 

"Hello Mr..," he glanced at his clipboard then down at Richie, "Toes-or?" 

Richie rolled his eyes, "Tozier. Eddie, I really don't get what-"

"Richie, please!" Eddie stomped his foot, "I told you, I'm a doctor and you're a patient! Present your reasoning for being here and we'll get somewhere!" 

Richie let out a snort and laid back, "Alright um.. Name's Richie Tozier. Uh, male. 21 years of age. My leg is totally cut in two. Its like a whole fucking separate leg!"

Eddie huffed loudly, "What the fuck, Richard! No! Thats not sexy!" 

"Fiinneee!!" He exclaimed and pushed his glasses closer to his face, "There's a rash on my ass!" 

Eddie smiled down at Richie and patted his hip, "Turn over, let me see." 

Richie turned over onto his stomach and leaned up on his arms. As Eddie smacked and felt around his ass, he just sat there, again, pondering about the situation he was in. He never been this disinterested in sex before but he didn't want to say anything to Eddie. 

"What's your resting heartrate?" Eddie asked, tracing his fingers up Richie's back. 

It sent a shiver up Richie's spine and he glanced back, "The fuck is that?" 

Eddie sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "You're not taking this seriously, Richard. You promised me we could do this and you're just treating it as a joke!" 

Richie huffed and sat up next to his boyfriend. He placed a hand on his thigh and said, "Look, Eddie, baby! I wanna fuck you as much as the next guy but I'm trying as hard as I can to get into this. The problem is, I don't know anything about this medical shit! I wouldnt know a broken leg from diabetes!"

Eddie let out a faint chuckle and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah.. that's true I guess." He looked up at the naked man sat next to him and gently patted his cheek, "Resting heart rate is basically how many times your heart beats in a minute while just sitting and not doing anything." 

Richie nodded then laid back on his back, putting both hands behind his head, "I'm feeling...20."

Eddie's face fell and he coughed awkward, "Rich, that's not heathy. Go up a little."

"Mmhh..58?" 

"Close enough." Eddie shrugged. He turned to their dresser, swaying his hips as he walked and glanced back to make sure Richie was watching. He was, and he was enjoying it. 

Eddie looked around the top of the dresser where a majority of his medication was neatly organized. He took his inhaler, leaned back on the dresser, and like a bad porno, he placed the aspirator to his lips and pressed down, sucking in that refreshing fake air. Shaking his head afterwards and letting out a exaggerating breath, (more of a moan in Richie's eyes) he made his way over to Richie and placed the inhaler to his lips. 

"Suck." Eddie muttered in a tone Richie had never heard from Eddie. It was more demanding in a sense. Like a dominatrix comanding her man. It was pretty hot besides this fake inhaler on his lips. That was the real boner killer. But he succumbed to Eddie's request and put his lips around the mouth hole of this fake asthmatic's breathing aid. Like a cigarette, he inhaled as Eddie pressed down and felt the disgustingly cold air force itself down Richie's throat. 

Eddie leaned down and as he pulled the inhaler from him, he planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. Fast enough so Eddie could feel the cold air in his mouth.

Basically they fucked I just wanted to write this concept of doctor roleplay lmao bye

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all but I don't really like or enjoy writing smut, I just find these little concepts hilarious so like if someone wants to write the smut for me, go ahead lmao. And if you guys have a roleplay in bed concept you want me to write about just go ahead and put it in the comments


End file.
